Five nights with Anthony
by Antman502
Summary: When i got a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria as a night guard i never imagined having to deal with killer animatronics. Now every night i'm fighting for my life while trying to find out who is this purple man. Can i put an end to a 30 year long mystery or will i just be another name on the list of people killed by these monsters. Find out today on Five nights with Anthony.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin this awesome story a couple things need to be made clear this story takes place in 2015. 2 years before Fazbears Fright and also if someone is talking in parentheses then that means they are thinking now on to the story.**

Monday 2:00 pm

Anthony: Just a couple weeks left till summer hhhmmm what to do what to do. Guess I'll see what daddy's up to.

As i walked into the kitchen i had spotted my dad sitting in his chair with a newspaper.

Anthony: Hey daddy what are you up to?

Dad: Just reading the paper son.

Anthony: Can i check it out?

Dad: Of course. (hands newspaper)

Anthony: Hhhhmmmm strange seems there's been a rise in missing people recently.

Dad: Any leads on why?

Anthony: Nope no patterns or leads. (Flips page) Seems there's a job opening at a place called Freddy fazbears pizzaria their looking for a night guard 12-6 maybe ill sign up nothing else to do until school starts might as well get a job.

Dad: I remember that place was very popular years ago now it's almost out of business wouldn't be surprised if it closed down soon.

Anthony: All the more reason to sign up.

Dad: Are you sure with the rise in missing people something could happen?

Anthony: Of course daddy no need to worry. Can we go today i would like to start today since the week just began.

Dad: Sure let me just finish the paper and i'll be ready.

Anthony: Ok daddy.

3:30 At Freddy's

As we parked an odd feeling came over me. That i should leave while i still could little did i know how right that feeling was.

Anthony: Be right back daddy i'm going to go sign up.

Dad: Ok son i'll wait here don't be to long.

Anthony:(This place gives me a bad feeling. Well better get inside)

Inside Freddy's i had spotted an employee at the register with no other options i decided to ask where i could sign up for the job.

Jane: Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria my name is Jane can i help you with anything sir?

Anthony: Yes i would like to sign up for the night guard position.

Jane: Of course you will need to speak with mr fazbear about it right now he's at the show stage just keep heading straight past the night guards office and you will get there.

Anthony: How will i be able to tell who he is.

Jane: Just look for a guy wearing all purple and that's him.

Anthony: Thank you jane have a nice day.

Jane: You to.

Walking down the halls it was impossible not to notice the poor conditions dust everywhere lights flickering and a strange smell that only got stronger as I walked toward the show stage.

Anthony:(This place looks like it needed to be cleaned a long time ago. Well made it wow almost nobody here can't blame them with these conditions i would never bring my children here. Now where is he...oh there he is.)

As i began to walk up to him I noticed a couple noticeable features about him. He was thin that's for sure but he made up for it in being so tall nearly as tall as the animatronics.

Anthony: Um hello are you Mr. Fazbear?

Mr. Fazbear: Why yes who are you.

Anthony: I'm Anthony and i would like to sign up for the night guard position sir.

Mr. Fazbear: Oh yes come let's talk in the office but first allow me to introduce myself i am Mr. Fazbear but you can call me boss.

Anthony: Ok boss lead the way.

At the office

Mr. Fazbear: First question. How old are you.

Anthony: 17.

Mr. Fazbear: What makes you think that your qualified to guard our fine establishment.

Anthony: I took karate at a young age for a few years so if anyone broke in i could kick their asses out of here.

Mr. Fazbear: Language.

Anthony: Sorry boss.

Mr. Fazbear: One last question can you work on weekends also.

Anthony: Yes.

Mr. Fazbear: Then congratulations you got the job you will be earning minimum wage for now. All i need you to do is sign this contract and we're done.

Anthony: (Wow i can't believe i got the job so fast guess no one else signed up not surprising why. Let's see looks like your basic contract no need to read every single detail.) And done here you go boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Excellent you will be in this office from 12-6 here is the outfit you will be wearing for your shift.

Anthony: Wow that's a lot of purple.

Mr. Fazbear: Yep my own personal design pretty cool huh.

Anthony: Yea pretty stylish. (Though i would have preferred some more colors than just purple.)

Mr. Fazbear: Now let me introduce you to who you will be guarding for the week.

At the show stage as we got closer i began to get a growing sense of unease and when i got a good look at the animatronics that unease grew ten fold.

Mr. Fazbear: These are our stars the purple one is Bonnie the bunny the one on the far right is Chica the chicken and in the middle is our star performer Freddy Fazbear.

As i was looking at the animatronics i began to notice something. The stench from earlier had gotten even stronger i then noticed that it was coming from them I wondered, "How long was it since they were washed" as I turned my head to lessen the impact of the smell i saw a curtain on the far left side.

Anthony: What's behind the curtain.

Mr. Fazbear: Just an old animatronic we used to use you'll learn soon enough.

Anthony: (Strange what's he hiding.) Oh ok anything else boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Yep one last thing every night one of our former employees will send you recordings to help you through the nights just incase you have any trouble.

Anthony: Sounds good.

Mr. Fazbear: Go home and relax be back here at 11:30 sharp so i can explain a couple things that you will need to know before your shift starts.

Anthony: Ok bye boss see you soon.

Outside

Dad: So how did it go.

Anthony: Great i got the job.

Dad: Really i would have expected it to be a little harder than that.

Anthony: Me to its probably because nobody seems to want to work there.

Dad: Yea though it still seems fishy be careful.

Anthony: You worry to much he probably just saw how awesome i was and knew that i was perfect for the job.

Dad: I'm serious if anything happens call me or the police.

Anthony: Ok daddy i will.

Dad: Love you son.

Anthony: Love you to.

I had decided not to tell dad about the conditions of the place if i had he would have made me quit immediately and by then my curiosity was to big to let that happen.

11:25 Freddy's parking lot

Anthony: Well time to begin my first night as a night guard and my first job just hope i don't fuck this up.

Inside the place looked even worse more like a horror attraction than a family friendly pizzaria.

Anthony: Hey boss where are you.

Mr. Fazbear: I'm over here in your office.

In the office

Anthony: So boss what did you want to talk to me about.

Mr. Fazbear: Before you begin there are a few things you need to know. First our budget has been pretty tight recently so to compensate the power is turned off and our back up generator kicks in once it hits 12 it should be enough for the night as long as you don't waste power. Now let me introduce you to your tablet using this you can check through all the cameras in our establishment the cameras will sometimes glitch up and go out for a few seconds so don't panic if that happens and the camera in the kitchen is audio only after an accident with one of our staff and finally are the doors the bottom button allows you to turn on a light to see what's out there and the top button allows you to close your doors to protect yourself. If the power goes out the doors will automatically open to make sure your not locked in your office. It also has sensors to detect if someone is below the door so that way if a child is under the door and someone presses the button it will not close any questions Anthony.

Anthony: None that come to mind.

Mr. Fazbear: Then i'm off i'll lock up on my way out and be back at 6:30 to release you from your shift good luck with your first night my boy.

Anthony: Thanks boss see you tomorrow. Let's see it's 11:55 my shift will be starting soon until then guess i'll check out my new office. Pretty cramped if i say so myself well at least i have a fan to keep me cool and a cupcake plushy pretty cute actually and finally my tablet. Everything looks to be in order now to just wait for my shift to start.

DING DONG

Anthony: Guess that's my cue.

And at that moment my fate was sealed.

RING RING RING RING CLICK

Phone guy: Hello Hello Hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Phone guy: Hello hello hello! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.

Anthony:(So this is the guy boss said would help me better pay attention then.)

Phone guy: Ummm.. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so... I know it can be a little overwhelming. but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uhh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?

Anthony: Why do i have a bad feeling about this.

Phone guy: Uh. Let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company i'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing you know. Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death has occured a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced blah blah blah. Now that might seem bad i know, but there's surely nothing to worry about.

Anthony: Oh yea nothing to worry about. I'm sure that they have that policy for no reason.

Phone guy: Uhh the animatronics here do get a bit quirky at night, but do i blame them? No! If i were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and i never got a bath. I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect right? Ok.

Anthony: Get to the point all ready.

Phone guy: So just be aware. The characters do tend to wonder a bit.

Anthony: ...What.

Phone guy: They're left with some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Something about theor sevos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh.. They used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bit of eighty seven. Yeah.. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe. Ya know?

Anthony: What kind of fucked up place is this!

Phone guy: Now concerning your safety. The only real risk to you if any, Is the fact that these characters uh if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, They'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you inside a suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams wires and animatronic parts, especially around the facial area, So you can imagine how having your head forced inside could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up.

Anthony:...

Phone guy: But hey! First day should be a breeze. Check those cameras and remember to only close the doors if necessary. Gotta conserve power. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.

Anthony:... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!

To be honest i can't remember what happened. All i remember is going into a rage and then seeing the tablet knocked over with the phone while my desk was upside down outside the right door. After making sure nothing was broken and getting the desk back inside the office i decided to check the cameras and luckily none of the animatronics had moved from their spots so for now i was safe.

2:00 A.M 80% remaining.

Anthony: No ones moved in two hours i'm starting to think this is some kind of prank to screw with me. I bet when i check the cameras it'll be the same again.

When i went to check the cameras to my shock bonnie was gone.

Anthony: Um what happened to bonnie. Oh god don't tell me that guy from the phone was telling the truth. He's not on 1B or 1C let's try 5.

Immediately i see bonnie staring at me with his mouth hanging open and his eye sockets as black as the night.

Anthony: I'm going to have so many nightmares when this is over i just know it.

4:00 A.M 60% remaining

At this time i had been keeping my eye soley on bonnie, but no matter what he just kept getting closer and closer until he had reached camera 3B very close to my office.

Anthony: Ok 2 hours left and i still have about 60% left i got this.

BANG CLANK CLONK

Anthony: That noise came from my right so it can't be bonnie. I'll check the showstage and chica's gone...Shit, but where is it coming from. Hhhmmm It seems to be coming from the kitchen damm wish i could see what she's doing in there that's causing all that ruckus. Oh crap i forgot to keep an eye on bonnie. Oh shit he's gone he probably just turned around and went back, but better check the lights just in case.

CLICK

What i saw at that moment i will never forget just a few feet from me was bonnie. His eyes as red as blood. If i didn't know any better i could have sworn he was glaring at me. Being so close i could see faints red lines on his suit starting from the eyes. I was in so much shock that i forgot to shut the door immediately. That's when he lunged at me like an animal attacking its prey. I was able to shut the door just in time making bonnie hit the steel door with a loud thud.

Anthony: OH MY FUCKING GOD I ALMOST FUCKING DIED! WHY WASN'T I TOLD THEY WOULD LUNGE AT ME INSTEAD I'M TOLD ABOUT HOW I SHOULD TREAT THESE MONSTERS WITH RESPECT! THANKS ALOT FOR YOUR GREAT ADVICE PHONE GUY!

After a few minutes bonnie had left i assumed he was goung back to the show stage at that point i didn't care i was too busy having a near mental breakdown. After a while i was finally able to cool down by then it was 5:30 and i had stopped hearing noises from the kitchen which meant chica was on the move.

Anthony: Where are you chica...There you are camera 4A and i still have about 40% left i have more than enough to last the rest of the night.

Luckily i was able to hold out to 6 without letting chica near the door.

DING DONG DING DONG YAY!

Anthony: Yes i did it in your face you stupid animatronics.

After a few minutes of celebrating my survival i soon began to feel tired. As i was falling asleep i heard a voice say.

?: Save them.


	3. Chapter 3

As i regained consciousness i felt different somehow. As i looked around i noticed that i was on a stage with the curtains closed. At first i thought it was the show stage, but then i noticed it was much smaller.

Anthony: (Where am i and why does it feel like a box of cinder blocks was strapped all over my body). (Looks down) W-what's going on why is my stomach brown and why are my arms and legs brown and bulky.

I began to look around trying to figure out how or why i was here. Then i heard a voice and my whole body froze up.

?: Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to the one and only... Freddy Fredbear.

Anthony: (This can't be real. Maybe i'm dreaming yea that's it this is just a strange dream i'm having it has to be.)

Immediately the curtains open revealing children aweing. Mostly in amazement some with fear. Soon this mysterious man walked onto the stage and stood next to me.

Anthony: (Must be the owner of this place.)

?: Freddys job is to wait tables and serve cake to children. Allow him to demonstrate.

Suddenly my body began to move on it's own. No matter how much i tried to move it just wouldn't respond. After some time of watching myself wait tables i noticed a crying child outside the door.

Anthony: (Why is a child outside shouldn't he be with his parents?)

As i was pondering my own question i noticed a strange car pull up. A man in some kind of purple suit stepped out and was walking towards the child that's when i heard the same voice from earlier right before i fell asleep.

?: S

Anthony: (Oh crap i know where this is going. Cmon body move damm it.)

?: A

But no matter how much i struggled i couldn't stop waiting tables.

Anthony: (This isn't right why hasn't nobody noticed this yet.)

?: V

Anthony: (Where is that voice coming from?)

?: E

The purple man was now just a few steps away from the kid who was banging on the doors trying to get someone to notice.

?: T

Anthony: (Run away kid now before it's to late. Hurry!)

?: H

Now the man was right next to the kid with a knife. Holding his hand to the childs mouth to keep him from screaming.

?: E

He now had the knife raised ready to make the kill. By this point i was in tears trying with everything i had to stop this.

?: M

The purple man then swung the knife down hitting the child. As i watched the childs blood leave him and his eyes lose all the life in them i began to sob uncontrollably unable to accept what was happening before my eyes. When i was able to repoen my eyes i noticed that i was back in my office in my chair still sobbing. After a few minutes i was able to get ahold of myself telling myself that it was just a dream. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:25.

Anthony: Boss will be here soon. Should i confront him about what's going on? No that's a stupid idea he obviously knows what's going on if i confront him about it he may fire me and like a dumbass i would feel guilty for letting other people die. Damm my curiosity and selfless heart.

Soon my boss walked in the door no doubt wondering if i had survived.

Mr. Fazbear: Hello Anthony are you still here?

Anthony: Yea in here boss.

Mr. Fazbear: How was your first night my boy?

Anthony: Um it was great boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Have any trouble with bonnie tonight?

At this point i was so shocked he would even ask a question like that so casually basically admitting that i could die at any minute while on the job.

Anthony: A little. At one point he lunged at my door and i just barely closed it.

Mr. Fazbear: Ah yes i remember when i was a night guard he caught me by surprise my first time. Don't worry about it you'll do much better tonight i promise. How was the recording did it help you much on your first night?

Anthony: Not really he kind of just talked about how i should respect the characters and only a little about how to defend myself. Also you were a night guard?

Mr. Fazbear: He always did have an unhealthy fondness for those characters and yes i was. When i first bought this place i couldn't afford a night guard yet so for a while i was one.

Anthony: I think i'm going to head home and get some rest boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Good idea wouldn't want to fall asleep and wake up with one of them in your office now would you. (Chuckles)

Anthony: (Nervously laughs) Yea exactly.

After heading home and falling asleep from an exhausting work night i woke up at 4:30. I then began to search up anything i could find about Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria.

Anthony: What should i look for first? How about the bite of 87 phone guy mentioned. Let's see the bite of 87 happened in November to a day guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald. No sources seem to know for certain which animatronic did it, but it seems this event caused the toy animatronics at the time to be scrapped and the old ones remade for a reopening in 1993.

After some more researching the only thing i could find about the Freddys is it was about to be shut down from numerous health violations. I knew there was more, but it was most likely covered up years ago. After that i relaxed for a few hours just waiting for my night shift until finally 11:00 rolled around and i suited up and left for Freddys.

11:45 Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria.

Anthony: Hey boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Hello Anthony ready for another night at Freddys.

Anthony: Yep unlike last night i'm ready this time they won't even get near my office.

What Mr. Fazbear didn't know was i had a metal bat stored in my night guard clothes bag for when those bastards got to my door.

Mr. Fazbear: Ok Anthony i'll be off see you at 6:30.

Anthony: Bye boss.

A few minutes later

RING RING RING RING

Phone guy: Err, Hello hello.


	4. Chapter 4

Phone guy: Err, Hello! Hello? Well if your hearing this then you made it too day two congrats. I won't talk quite as lomg tonight since freddy and friends get more active as the week progresses. Umm.. it might be a good idea to peak at those cameras while i talk too make sure everyones in their proper place.

Anthony: Good idea. Oh crap Bonnies out already where is he oh i see in the back stage again. I wonder if these guys have set patterns or are just random.

Phone guy: Uhh interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. Though he does become a lot more active when the power goes out. Guess that's a good reason not to lose power, right? I also want to emphasize the use of your door lights there are blind spots in your camera views and they happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find someone then you should probably check your blind spots. You may only have a few seconds to react... not you would be in any danger of course.

Anthony: Does he really think that by night two anyone with a functioning brain would believe that garbage.

Phone guy: Also check pirates cove from time to time. The character in there is unique and actually gets more active if not checked on for long periods of time. Guess he doesn't like being watched, anyway i'm sure you have everything under control talk to you soon.

CLICK

Anthony: Just what i need another murderous robot after me.

1:45 A.M 80%

Anthony: Damm it Chica and Bonnie are both getting close. Better check pirates cove again.

When i switched over to the cove i saw that the curtain was parted and i could see foxys eyes and mouth from the look his jaw was broken probably from zero maintanence for god knows how long. As i switched back over Chica was still in 4A, but Bonnie was in 2B that's when i decided to strike.

Anthony: Let's see how they deal with my metal bat. These robots won't know what hit them.

I then stepped out of my office waiiting for Bonnie. That's when i saw him coming towards me he began to get closer and closer until he was only a few feet away probably about to lunge at me like last night. That's when i struck.

Anthony: TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!

CRASH

At that moment i realized i made a terrible mistake. Bonnie was perfectly fine as if the bat hadn't hit him at all. Unlike my bat which was bent straight up.

Anthony: What the fuck are you robots made of?

That's when i noticed Bonnies eyes had turned completely black except his pupils which were white dots. At this point i was terrified knowing he was about to strike.

Anthony: Now i know we did some things, but i'm pretty sure if we just talk too each other we can work this out peacefully.

Bonnie: (Growl)

Anthony: There goes that option.

As soon as i finished my sentence he lunged at me ready to rip me to shreads. With no other options i threw the bat at him slowing him down enough to roll into my office dodging him and then closed the door which he proceeded to bang on.

Anthony: That was a close one glad i did that while Chi... oh shit i forgot about her!

When i checked my door light i was greeted with the face of Chica. I then closed the door before she could get into my office keeping me safe from her feathery hands. After a while they had left, but not before draining 1/4th of my power.

Anthony: Finally they're gone i thought they would never leave. Better check the cameras now that i don't have to worry about using too much power. Bonnies in the backstage again and Chica seems to be in the kitchen again. Freddy is still standing there and...where did Foxy go?

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Anthony: OH SHIT!

Hearing Foxy i jumped out of chair hitting the door button with as much force as possible. I had made it just in time because as soon as the door went down Foxy started banging on it causing my power to drain even more. Luckily he left pretty soon running back to his cove to hide.

Anthony: Would of been nice if phone guy had mentioned that too!

4:00 A.M 42%

After that disaster things had finally calmed down. Foxy was peaking out a little, Chica was still in the kitchen and only Bonnie was actively coming for me.

Anthony: Heh smooth sailing for the rest of the night.

And just like that my big mouth once again got me in trouble.

? Its me.

Anthony: Who said that!

That's when the hallucinations started i began too see images of some kind of mask with purple lines coming down from its eyes for some reason it felt familiar.

Anthony: Who are you?

?: Save them.

Anthony: Save who?

Before i could even begin to comprehend what's going on the hallucinations has stopped.

Anthony: Was that some kind of ghost? Questions for later when i'm not being hunted.

When i decided too check the door lights i was greeted with more nightmare fuel.

Anthony: Damm it Bonnie!

Fortunately after that run in with Bonnie nothing eventful had happened for the rest of the night.

DING DONG DING DONG YAY!

Anthony: Haha i win 2-0 guys.

After spending a few minutes jerking my ego i decided too try too answer a couple questions that had been occupying my mind for a while.

Anthony: What was the thing with the mask and who is this phone guy. Maybe i can find a clue in Mr. Fazbears office i still have almost half an hour to search. If i remember right it should be next too the right side of the show stage.

Soon i had made it too the office after using my amazing lockpicking skills (Breaking the door down with my new metal boomerang) i had made it in. It wasn't too big just a desk with a computer on it and a file cabinet. I first decided to examine his computer, but sadly it was locked without the proper password. So i decided too check the file cabinet. When i opened it i had found almost no documents about the history of the place or former employees. The things i had found were a list of all the former Freddy Fazbear locations which showed two one that closed in 1987 and one that closed in 1983 and a list of names: Scott Cawthon, Jeremy Fitsgerald, Fritz Smith and Mike Schmidt. Though i was saddened by the lack of information i atleast had a clue to follow up on later when i got home. By now it was 6:20 with ten minutes left i decided to put the door back up and hopefully not get caught. Soon Mr. Fazbear arrived greeting me with a warm smile.

Mr. Fazbear: How was your second night of guarding Anthony.

Anthony: Well Foxy came out and that nearly caused me too have a heart attack, but besides that it was good.

Mr. Fazbear: Your shaping up too be a fine employee most would have quit by now.

Anthony: Can't imagine why.

Mr. Fazbear: (Chuckles). You better head home and get some rest for your shift tonight if you thought it was tough last night then you haven't seen anything yet.

Anthony: R-r-r-really!

Mr. Fazbear: Yep, (Pats me on the shoulder) but i believe you can do it.

Anthony: Um thanks Mr. Fazbear. I'll head home immeditately have a good day boss.

Mr. Fazbear: You too.

As i was driving home more questions began too flow through my mind about the restaurant, but first i was ready for a good nights sleep after the craziness i just went through. Immediately i went too my room put my pajamas on and went too bed ready for dreamland. Little did i know that even at home i wasn't safe from Freddy Fazbears.


	5. Chapter 5

As i opened my eyes i noticed that i was Freddy again, but damaged seeing parts and wires just sticking out unlike the clean looking Freddy from the last dream and i was in a different location than the last with this place being much bigger. I began to walk around seeing the balloons and party hats i gathered they were hosting some kind of party. I noticed blood on the ground in some of the halls which started too scare the crap out of me, but i pressed on hopping to find out why i was here. Soon i had spotted an office near the entrance it was much different from mine with vents a flashlight a fan a tablet probably used as a camera just like in my office and a weird Freddy head. I decided to take it with me for atleast something to talk to if i got lonely (Don't judge me). After some more searching i reached the back stage seeing Bonnie Chica and Foxy damaged like me. Hell Bonnies face was missing which made me feel a little sympathy for the murderous animatronic pretty ironic if you asked me. After leaving the stage i walked into the show stage seeing other versions of Freddy Bonnie and Chica which looked much different from the others. Now Bonnie looked like a girl baby blue with makeup eyelashes and big rosy cheeks. Chica was much slimmer looking like some kind of model with big rosy cheeks also. Then i saw something that would disturb me forever she was wearing pink panties.

Anthony: THE FUCK!

After a few minutes i had decided to stop questioning the insanity and just act like it didn't exist i then looked over Freddy who had the same rosy cheeks, but was a little fatter then the Freddy i was in though just like Freddy had an awesome top hat which made him look classy.

Anthony: These must be those toy versions i read about so that means that i'm in the 1987 location. At this point i won't question it after all the crap i've been through.

?: Follow me.

Anthony: Huh. Hello is somebody there?

I then saw a weird floating figure which was that thing a kept seeing in those weird hallucinations. I began to follow it with only one thought.

Anthony: What is this thing and why did it bring me here?

Soon it led me to a room with a gigantic present before i could see what was in there that thing spoke to me.

?: Follow me.

I followed him again curious as to where he would lead me. Soon i saw a purple figure staring at me. Then the thing i was following spoke once again.

?: Save them.

I realized the man was the same person from my last nightmare the guy who killed that child.

Anthony: Who are you and why did you kill that innocent child?

Purple man:...

Rage began to flow through me as i remembered that child. Seeing him cry his eyes out, Unable to save him from this monster, Seeing his blood leave his body and his eyes lose all life from them.

Anthony: ANSWER ME YOU BASTERD WHY DID YOU KILL THAT CHILD!

He soon got out a tazer no doubt ready to use it on me.

?: Save them.

That's when he lunged at me i tried to move out of the way, but with this bulky body i was unable to. The tazer struck me in the chest shocking me with many volts of electricity. As pain began to run through my body i began to black out, but before i lost consciousness i heard the man speak two words.

?: You can't.

I then woke up in a sweat hopping that these dreams weren't real, but i knew at this point that was impossible. It was 2:15 so i decided to get dressed and get on the internet to try and find some information about the names on Mr. Fazbears list. First i started with Fritz Smith after some digging i found that he was in jail for the murder of five children at Freddy Fazbears. The police arrested him after finding out he tampered with the animatronics and was one of the day guards there during the murder. Everyone else had an alibi except him and after some investigation it was found he was missing during the time the kids disappeared. He's scheduled to be executed in a few months though he still claims to be innocent even after so long. Next was Scott Cawthon who i couldn't find much information about besides he was the longest night guard there from 87-91 until he went missing. Next Mike Schmidt who had even less information on him just that he went missing in 93. Finally Jeremy Fitsgerald who was the victim of the bite of 87 seems he's still alive to this day living a normal life.

Anthony: Glad to see he's doing well maybe he knows something about the mysterious history of Freddys.

After looking up his address i checked the time which was 6:30. I decided to get something to eat and relax until it was time for my next shift.

 **Timeskip.**

After entering Freddys i went to go chat with my boss while i still had thirty minutes left.

Anthony: Hey boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Hello Anthony ready for your shift.

Anthony: Yes sir.

Mr. Fazbear: Good. Remember what i told you tonight is when things get real keep an eye on Freddy and be safe. I'm counting on you son.

Anthony: I won't fail you boss.

Mr. Fazbear: One question before i leave. What happened to my door?

I then began to panic on the inside trying to figure out a good lie to tell.

Anthony: Um... Well you see i thought i had seen someone sneaking through the halls and when i went to investigate Foxy attacked and i barely dodged which caused him to run right into the door breaking it down. Turns out it was just the shadow of one of the animatronics. (Genius Anthony genius).

Mr. Fazbear: Well ok just make sure it doesn't happen again getting a new door costs a lot.

Anthony: Ok boss i will.

Mr. Fazbear: I'm going to head out good luck tonight Anthony.

Anthony: Bye boss.

Soon he had left leaving me alone and with only a couple minutes before the shift so i decided to sat there until Phone guy called soon the phone ramg signaling my shift had started.

RING RING RING RING

Phone guy: Hello, hello!

 **AN: Well another chapter done. What do you guys think of the story so far? I'm interested to here your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Phone guy: Hello hello! Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long! I mean the-they usually move on to other things by now...i'm not implying they died. T-that's not what i'm implying. Uh anyway i better not take up to much of your time. Things are starting to get real tonight.

While the call was going on Bonnie had appeared once and i Chica was getting close.

Phone guy: Uh h-hey listen i had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed, Uh try playing dead ya know go limp.

Anthony: Not a bad idea might try that sometime.

Phone guy: Then again they might think you're an empty suit not sure how that would work.

I then cringed at the thought of having an endoskeleton shoved up my back end.

Phone guy: Yyyea scratch that just try to not get caught. I'll just leave you to it talk to you tomorrow.

As the night went on i got many visits from Bonnie and Chica and a couple from Foxy by 3:00 A.M i still had around 60% left. Sadly my good fortune had run out once i checked the show stage.

Anthony: Oh crap Freddy's gone i didn't think he could even move!

HA HA HA HA

Freddys laughter bounched through the halls making me nearly crap my pants from fear.

Anthony: Great just when i'm finally getting the hang of this something else comes to kill me...dammit Bonnie!

1:00 A.M 82% remaining.

With Freddy out i began to use up more power coming close to a nervous breakdown in the process from now having four deadly robots after me.

Anthony: Oh my god oh my god i'm going to die. I'm going to die horribly and violently by a bunch of robots...ghosts...i don't know!

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

With lightning speed i had closed the door keeping Foxy out once again, but not before draining even more of my power making me panic even more. As i checked the cameras i saw Freddy was at the girls bathroom making me chuckle nervously at the strange behavior. Checking my blind spots i breathed a sigh of relief seeing them clear for the moment starting to gain back some confidence.

2:40 A.M 63% remaining.

By this time even stranger things started to happen which is saying something. Sometimes on a picture of Freddy i would see him trying to tear off his face other times i would see newspaper articles about the incident of the five children being killed, though i was unable to take the time to read them considering the animatronics after me. Meanwhile Freddy had decided to head to the kitchen for now though i had no idea why i was just glad that for now he was off my back, but i couldn't say the same about the others with Bonnie and Chica aggressively coming for me and Foxy ready to make another run at me ready to sink his hook right into me.

3:30 A.M 51% remaining.

At this point i was worried my power was nearly half and i still had two and half hours left. While searching for Bonnie in the same room i saw that scary Freddy head i now saw a picture of an eyeless Golden Freddy. Starring at this for a minute i decided to check my blind spots and when i put down my tablet i saw it that strange Golden Freddy was now in my office starring at me like he could see my soul and all the secrets it held slumped with white dots for eyes.

Anthony: W-w-w-what a-a-are y-you.

Golden Freddy:...

I began to step back afraid of this strange new animatronic with multiple question coming to my mind. "How did he into the office?" "Is he just another hallucination?" Suddenly he lunged at me and knocked me into the wall grabbing me by the shoulders unable to escape.

Golden: (Whispering) Save...them.

Anthony: Save who?

Golden: Children.

Anthony: B-but how?

Golden: Ssssscccccccoooooootttttt.

And with those final words he disappeared making me wonder why he had said the name Scott. Maybe he meant that Scott Cawthon who i saw on bosses files.

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

Closing the door just in time i was able to keep Foxy from getting me once again checking my right door i quickly closed the door at seeing Chica almost inside. When i checked the clock it was 4:45 and my power was now 32%. By now my mind was reeling trying to process that weird Golden Freddy while also trying to stay alive.

HA HA HA HA

Hearing Freddy laugh again i noticed that compared to the last time it was much louder than before. I then closed the door in fear that he might have been close to getting in my office. When i turned on the light i caught just a brief glance of Freddy almost to fast to see. Realizing that i could no longer just rely on the door lights now tears began to run down my face unable to handle all the crazy stuff that was going on and coming close to just giving up.

Anthony: It's over i can't survive two more nights at this maybe i should just quit, but if i do i'll never what's really going on with this place. WHAT DO I DO!

Slamming my fists on the table in anger i was unable to decide on what to do i finally decided to think about this later when i'm nit being hunted. Soon the clock hit 6 and it was finally over. Physically mentally and emotionally exhausted darkness soon welcomed me as i drifted into dream land with another nightmare to come.

 **AN: Hey guys sorry it took me to upload another chapter i had lost the internet for a while and then when coming back to this i had gotten a huge case of writers block unable to think of what to do next with this until now. I promise to upload my next chapter much sooner than this thank you for your patience my dear readers see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up i had noticed that i was still in my office, but it was much cleaner than i remembered.

Anthony: Guess boss cleaned it while i was asleep.

Soon i started to hear a lot of noise from the showroom and pulled up up my tablet to see children playing everywhere with balloons and a few signs that said Happy Birthday.

Anthony: Damn i must have overslept wonder why boss didn't wake me. Guess i'll have to go ask him after swiping me some delicious cake and pizza because i am starving.

In my haste to get something to eat i had bumped into a kid who fell on the floor and decided to help him back up.

Anthony: (Reaching my hand out) You ok?

?: Yea thanks Mr.

Anthony: No problem getting yourself some cake?

?: Yep my names Fred.

Anthony: Well nice to meet you Fred my names Anthony.

Fred: You to i'm heading to see the animatronics want to come with me?

Anthony: No thanks Fred i'm after some delicious cake so see ya Fred.

Fred: Bye Anthony.

After eating some cake i decided to get me some pizza also, but while sitting at a table a boy and girl took a seat next to me the boy taking the left seat was carrying a Bonnie plushie with a bug J on its back and the girl taking the right seat was wearing a bright yellow shirt.

Anthony: Hello.

?: Hi Mr i'm Johnny.

?: And i'm Sarah.

Anthony: I'm Anthony nice to meet you two.

Johnny: Nice to meet you also mind if i have a slice?

Anthony: Sure.

After handing Johnny a slice Sarah tapped on my shoulder turning my head she pointed right at my face.

Sarah: You have some pizza sauce on your face.

Just like the pizzza sauce my face was now red from embarrassment.

Anthony: Heh heh whoops.

?: Out of me way!

CRASH

Soon i was on the floor face first in my slice of pizza. Getting up and wiping my face off with a napkin offered to me i turned around to see what hit me when i saw it was a boy with a plastic hook on his hand being yelled at by Johnny.

Johnny: David you just ran over our new friend.

David: Sorry lad i tripped on some soda.

Seeing what was happening Fred walked up to me chuckling a little at what happened.

Fred: You ok Anthony?

Sarah: Oh hey Fred you know him?

Fred: Yea we met earlier when i was on my way to see Freddy and the gang.

Sarah: Neat.

After saying that Johnny and the kid named David walked up.

David: Sorry about that lad got a little excited and ran over here not seeing where i was going.

Anthony: Eh it's ok i've fallen down much worse before let me tell you.

Fred: Looks like the gangs all here. Anthony let me introduce you to our friend David the last member of our little group.

Anthony: Nice to meet here do you guys come often?

Johnny: Yea it's one of our favorite places to come to. What about you?

Anthony: Nope can't say i do i'm just the night guard here.

David: Wow so you get to spend time with the band all by yourself you're lucky Anthony.

Anthony: Yep i sure am. (About as lucky as a man getting struck by lightning.) So where are your parents?

Fred: Mine are at the store next to here getting a couple groceries.

Sarah: Mine are watching the animatronics same with Johnny's.

David: Mine are working they'll be here soon to pick me up.

After chatting for a while i decided it was time to go and prepare for my next shift.

Anthony: Bye guys.

All: Bye Anthony.

Anthony: That was fun to bad i couldn't stay a bit longer.

While off in my own little world i had failed to notice a man approaching me from behind.

?: Hello uh hello is anyone there?

Anthony: Huh! (Shaking my head) Sorry about that i was day dreaming.

?: It's fine i was just wondering why you're wearing our uniform usually i know all the day guards here and i know Mr. Fazbear hasn't hired any new ones either.

Anthony: Oh sorry i'm the night guard here.

?: Then why are you here during the day?

Anthony: Boss forgot to wake me up so when i woke i decided to come in here and grab a bite to eat then leave.

?: Oh ok well then allow me to introduce myself i'm the manager Scott.

Anthony: Oh nice to meet you never seen you here before.

Scott: I always come in around 8:00 way after the end of your shift.

Anthony: Oh well that explains it.

Scott: Anyway i came to ask a favor from you. We're running a little low on staff today with one of our other guards Vincent missing probably slacking off again so i wanted to ask as a fellow employee if you could help.

Anthony: Will i get paid for this extra work?

Scott: Yes of coarse all you need to do is go around and make sure all the children and the animatronics are safe.

Seeing this as a chance to get some new information on this place and get paid at the same time i accepted.

Anthony: Ok sounds good where should i go?

Scott: No where in particular just keep an eye out for any trouble.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a radio and handed it to me.

Scott: Here take this if there's any trouble or if you just wanna talk just press the button and say something. I'll also be checking up on you from time to time good luck.

He then walked off to check over at the left of the restaurant while i decided to head to the right. So far things were good no real trouble in sight and i was munching on another piece of pizza when Scott called.

Scott: Hello are you there?

Anthony: Yep right here Scott.

Scott: Any trouble?

Anthony: Nope you?

Scott: Same thought i'd check up on you.

Growing bored i decided to try to get to know Scott to pass the time.

Anthony: So Scott why do you work at Freddys?

Obviously caught off by my sudden question he answered a bit nervously.

Scott: Well um actually i used to come here all the time as a kid always loved to see the animatronics sing and dance it was like a second home what about you?

Anthony: Me i got curious about the rumors of the night shift and thought i'd sign up to see if any of them were true.

Scott: Heh heh yea i used to work the night shift for a while myself until i became a manager.

Glad to finally be able to talk to someone about this and the possibility at gaining some new information i decided smoothly to press further.

Anthony: Was it as bad for you as it is for me?

Scott: Yea i remember one time i ran out of power and just as Freddy was about to get me the clock hit six i was never more scared or happy in my life.

Anthony: I haven't had that happen to me yet luckily in my third night so far.

Scott: Ah that's good most of the time people quit after night one. The only people to actually work a full week without quitting is me and the boss, but hey maybe you'll be the next one i'm rooting for you.

Anthony: Thanks for the moral support Scott i appreciate it.

Scott: Hey Anthony do you mind heading to the backroom i need you to check up on the animatronics they're about to head back on stage and i want to make sure they're ready. I would, but i'm busy trying to calm down a fight between a few kids near the showstage.

Anthony: Ok Scott i'll contact you when i get there.

Heading to the backstage as i was about to open the door i suddenly caught a scent of something. It was pretty strong odor almost overpowering so i quickly opened the door and that's when i saw what was causing the awful stench.

Anthony: Oh oh my god what happened?!

What i saw was a horror that i would never forget there were squished body parts everywhere mostly on the animatronic suits. All four had blood all over them with puddles of it everywhere showing that someone had obviously died. Putting my hand over my nose and mouth i slowly walked over in horror at the back of the suits and opened them up and saw squished flesh and organs everywhere in the suits like someone had maliciously stuffed inncocent people into these suits.

Anthony: Wh-who would do something like this to someone?!

That's when i saw a Bonnie plushie on the floor. Picking it up i saw a familiar J and then it hit me that this was Johnny's plushie which caused me to drop it in shock.

Anthony: No no no no Johnny who did this to you?!

That's when i realized who the other people were in those suits in a panic i pulled out my radio nearly dropping it from how hard my hands were shaking.

Anthony: Scott Scott are you there!

Scott: Anthony what's going on?

Anthony: Get to the backroom now!

Soon images of what was inside those suits began to pound into my brain unwiling to forget the horror and gore. I then ran over to the nearest trash can vomiting out everything i ate unable to stomach what i saw. Rushing over Scott ran in the backroom and saw what had happened and immediately called the police.

Scott: Hello 911 someone's been murdered over at Freddy Fazbears Pizza get over here quick! (Hangs up)

Anthony: Scott how the hell did this happen?!

Scott: I-i don't know the backroom is always locked only an employee could open it.

That's when we realized someone within our ranks had did this.

Anthony: Was there anyone you know that could have done this?

Scott: The only two people capable of this are Vincent and our other employee Fritz.

Anthony: Go get them quick i'm heading back in there i dropped an important thing while in there.

Scott: Ok be careful.

Heading in the backroom i picked up the plush doll. Looking around i saw another suit slumped over no where near as bloody as the others. Getting closer i saw that it was a golden rabbit with blood on it's hands. Going behind i opened it up to see that unlike all the other suits this had some kind of lever and after turning it saw that it was possible to get in.

Anthony: I've never seen anything like this before. Not even Phone Guy or boss mentioned it.

It was then i spotted a name tag behind the suit. Picking it up i saw that the tag read Vincent.

Anthony: That Vincent guy must be the one who did this i've got to show this to Scott and fast.

?: Thanks for finding my tag i'll be taking that back.

Before i could even turn around i was struck in the back of the head by some kind of large metal object dropping the name tag and hitting the floor hard. As darkness soon engulfed my vision i only heard one last thing from whoever attacked me.

?: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh one down one to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon i had regained consciousness only to be greeted by my boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Ah good to see you're awake Anthony you seemed to be having some type of nightmare from what i could tell and i was worried about you.

Anthony: Thank you boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Would you like to tell me about it son i promise i won't judge.

Anthony: N-no thanks boss i-i'll be fine.

Mr. Fazbear: Ok if you're sure just know as your boss i'm right here if you ever need me.

Given this opportunity i decided to ask the boss a question that has been on my mind for a while.

Anthony: Hey boss why do the animatronics attack the night guards i was told in that recording it was because of not having a suit on is that true?

Mr. Fazbear: Sadly yes for years i've been trying to figure out why they see people as endoskeletons at night, but to my frustration i can't figure out why all the engineers i have hired haven't been able to figure it out.

Anthony: Has anyone died while on the job?

Mr. Fazbear: Fortunately no most have either quit on the first or third night and so far Only four people have made it through a whole week.

Anthony: Wow who are they?

Mr. Fazbear: Jeremy, Scott, Mike, and finally me.

Anthony: You boss?

Mr. Fazbear: You didn't expect me to give people a job that i didn't know was even survivable now did you?

Anthony: Good point.

Mr. Fazbear: Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions my dear employee.

His smile then turned into a knowing smirk as he starred at me as if he could read me.

Mr. Fazbear: Do you know about the history of this restaurant?

Anthony: Um kind of yea.

Mr. Fazbear: Then why do you continue working here i know it isn't to just gain money or else you would go to a much simpler job and don't think about lying i'll know.

At this point i felt like i was being interrogated rather than simply chatting with my boss.

Anthony: Uh well you see i've always loved mysteries and working here is like one big mystery no other job is both interesting and exciting at the same time.

Mr. Fazbear: Is that why you broke into my office and looked through my files?

Anthony: H-h-h-how did you know?

Mr. Fazbear: Because you just told me my naive employee.

Anthony: So i guess this is the part where i'm fired or arrested.

Mr. Fazbear: Fortunately for you i have no evidence of your breaking in so i cannot arrest you and i have decided to be lenient since you have been such a good employee for me consider this a warning and feel grateful that i am being so generous.

Anthony: I don't know what to say.

Mr. Fazbear: No need to say anything now that this little interrogation is over let's simply enjoy some pizza and talk.

Anthony: Um sure.

After chatting for a while i left waving a goodbye still wondering how my boss knew about me breaking in his office and if there were cameras that even i didn't know about and went home to get some sleep. Waking up at 12:30 i took a shower got dressed and booted up my computer.

Anthony: If my dream is anything to go by i should try to find some information about the missing children maybe that will be able to give me some insight on what happened that day.

After some searching i found an article about the incident. It described the incident as five children going missing with their bodies never being found and the police arresting one of the day guards Fritz Smith after finding a name tag at the crime scene with his name on it.

Anthony: Strange when i found the name tag it read Vincent maybe like in my dream someone came in and switched the tags. That's the only explanation i can think of to explain it.

Scrolling down i saw that the manager Scott Cawthon was demoted after the incident back to night guard and the restraunt was closed soon after.

Anthony: That would explain why they replaced the originals with those toys when they reopened four years later. Hhmm it's 2:25 i think i've found everything i could possibly find on the internet so that leaves me only two options Fritz or Jeremy their the only people i know that can give me answers about this mystery, but i only have time to visit one today so i'll visit Fritz first and Jeremy tomorrow.

Getting in my car i had soon made it to the jail that housed Fritz sadly it seems the universe just wants to spite me.

Anthony: What do you mean i can't see him.

Officer: Sorry, but the man has denied visits there's no way you can see him.

Anthony: Just tell him i'm from Freddy Fazbears i'm sure he'll let me see him then.

Officer: Nope can't do that.

Anthony: Oh come on why not?!

Officer: Because that would be a waste of my time and money.

Anthony: What about if i gave you some incentive to.

Officer: Are you trying to bribe me an officer of the law?

Anthony: Um what if i said yes.

Officer: It'll cost you a hundred bucks.

Anthony: What!

Officer: Take it or leave it.

Anthony: Fine. (Fucking asshole!)

Handing him a hundred dollar bill and mentally crying at seeing my money being taken away from me the Officer left coming back half an hour later.

Officer: He said no.

Anthony: Huh!

Officer: He said under no circumstances can you see him.

Anthony: (Aw shit he probably thinks i'm here to yell at him about murdering those children or something.) Tell him that i know he's innocent!

Officer: That will cost you extra.

Anthony: Let me guess a hundred.

Officer: Nope two hundred.

Anthony:... Ok fine here's two hundred!

Officer: Thank you for your donation.

After another half an hour and even more tears i was finally able to see him. Soon i made it to the waiting lobby waiting for my turn.

Anthony: Now that that's over with it's smooth sailing from here.

Guard: You're up.

Entering a room a saw the man himself Fritz Smith. He was pretty lean with a full head of messy grey hair wearing an unreadable look on his face.

Anthony: So you're Fritz?

Fritz: Yep and who are you?

Anthony: Anthony Burnette Night Guard at Freddies.

Fritz: Heh Night Guard eh how long have you survived?

Anthony: Three.

Fritz: That's more than me i only lasted one before being transferred to Day Guard. So why are you here kid?

Anthony: I came here to ask you some questions about that day.

Fritz: You mean when i murdered those kids?

Anthony: Cut the crap we both know you're innocent.

Fritz: You're the first person to ever say that to me. What makes you so sure?

Anthony: Simple does the name Vincent ring a bell?

Fritz's face changed from unreadable to shock and immediately to anger.

Fritz: How do you know about him?

Anthony: If i explained it you'd never believe me.

Fritz: Try me.

I then explained to him about the dreams i had and finding a name tag which read Vincent in one of my dreams at the incident.

Anthony: So do you believe me?

Fritz: Considering i was hunted by 8 gigantic robots designed for children a puppet that should never have been able to even get out of it's box and a golden ghost Freddy yea i do.

Anthony: Damn i only have to deal with 4.

Fritz: So kid what did you want to ask me?

Anthony: Could you tell me about the incident and why you were arrested?

Fritz: It was just a regular day a party was going on when i got a call from Scott about something happening in the back room and when i arrived the police had already made it so i never saw what was in there.

Anthony: Be glad you didn't.

Fritz: After that i was questioned and arrested a few days later. They said that my name tag was at the crime scene and i was charged with kidnapping children since they hadn't found the bodies. During the trial it looked like it would be declared a mistrial because i argued that it could have easily been planted since i lost it while dealing with the children until they got a decisive witness.

Anthony: Who was it?

Fritz: Vincent Carr.

I had never heard a name said with more hatred and venom in my entire life.

Fritz: The basterd lied on the stand and got me declared guilty.

Anthony: Where is he now?

Fritz: Don't know he went missing some time after that and was never seen again.

Anthony: Damn there goes that lead.

Fritz: Now let me ask you a question. What's your motive in all of this?

Anthony: At first it was just a sense of curiosity, but now i want to find whoever murdered those children and maybe even get you declared innocent.

Fritz: Kid i gave up on being declared innocent long ago i recommend you get out before you get killed by those monsters.

Anthony: Sorry, but once i get interested in something nothing can stop me.

Fritz: You ever been told you're much to stubborn.

Anthony: Plenty.

Guard: You've got two minutes.

Fritz: I guess this is where our little talk ends.

Anthony: I'll prove you're innocent Fritz you can count on it.

Fritz: I'll believe it when i see it.

Heading home i was a little disheartened that i hadn't gained much information, but i atleast had a name to go by Vincent Carr. Once i got home i rested for a few hours ate dinner and saw that it was almost time for my shift. Suiting up i headed to work being greeted by my boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Good to see you my boy ready for your fourth night.

Anthony: Yep those animatronics won't know what hit him.

Mr. Fazbear: Glad to hear good luck with your shift and have a good night my boy.

Being left alone i mentally prepared myself for the my shift ready for anything.

Anthony: Alright you mechanized pieces of scrap give me your best shot!


	9. Chapter 9

As i heard the clock hit twelve the phone began to ring. As it kept ringing i began to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and suddenly the room started to feel colder. At this point i wanted to just unplug the phone, but something told me that i should hear it out.

RING RING CLICK

Phone Guy: Hello hello? Hey hey wow day four. I knew you could do it. Uh hey listen i may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.

As i listened to this i couldn't help, but feel that i had heard his voice from somewhere before and then it clicked.

 **Scott: Well um actually i used to come here all the time as a kid always loved to see the animatronics sing and dance. It was like a second home what about you?**

Anthony: Sc-Scott?

Scott: (Banging) It-it's been a bad night here for me. Um i'm kinda glad that i recorded my messages for you (Cough) uh when i did.

That bad feeling i had gotten earlier had suddenly gotten ten times worse.

Scott: Uh hey do me a favor. (Banging) Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room? (Banging) I'm going to try and hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. (Bang Bang)

His mention of the suits caused me to think of him being stuffed in a similar manner to the kids making it really hard not to throw up in disgust.

Scott: Uh hey do me a favor. (Banging) Uh maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room? (Bang) I'm going to try and hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. (Bang Bang) Uh i-i-i always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there.

Suddenly i hear a chime play. In any other circumstances this song might make me a little happy, but now all it caused was dread.

Scott: You know...

I then heard a strange moan and wondered who that could be.

Scott: Oh no.

?: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suprising me a large scream filled my ears turning my face pale from shock and fear. As a few seconds passed grief began to consume me as i knew now that Scott was undoubtedly dead because of these bastards. The one man who was able to survive these bastards night after night was gone and now i was to be the next victim. At this point i was having trouble keeping hold of my sanity through all the stress and horrifying dreams. The only things that kept me from just giving up was the thought of seeing Fritz an innocent man being forever in prison or executed and the thought of seeing more poor souls being subjected to this horror.

Anthony: First the kids and now you Scott how many lives will this place take.

Checking the cameras i saw that Bonnie and Chica were gone already with Foxy peeking out of his cove and it was only 12:20. Soon Bonnie appeared at my door with me closing it soon after.

Anthony: I wonder which one of you got him. Why did you guys do it there's no way it could be because of suiting up naked endoskeletons since there's one in the back room not suited up?

Strangely Bonnie had walked off after i had said that, but right after Chica had appeared as well staring at me with her mouth open and her multiple teeth in full view. If i wasn't still angry over Scotts death it might have scared me.

Anthony: Can you even understand what i'm saying? It's hard to tell with you, Sometimes i feel like you can, but others i'm just not sure. If you can then understand this. Scott was a good man loyal to this dump of a restaurant and treated you guys with the upmost respect even when you were trying to kill him. I have no idea why you would want to kill a man who loved you guys so much, but i promise i'll make you pay for all the harm you have caused to so many innocent people.

Staring at me for a few more moments Chica walked off just like Bonnie. Over the next few hours Bonnie and Chica had come back multiple times. Foxy had ran to my office about once an hour and Freddy was getting pretty close to my office. As my anger began to slowly subside fear had started to creep its way back into my heart as my power was now at 50% and it was only 3:40.

Anthony: Damn these guys aren't playing around anymore.

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

Closing the door quickly i heard Foxy bang on the door a few times further decreasing my power now at 42% and it had only just reached 3:50. Checking the camera Freddy was at the girls bathroom again looking at the camera with his black souless eyes.

Anthony: Wonder why he goes to the girls bathroom i'm pretty sure he's a boy.

As the next two hours passed my power was now at 5% and it was 5:50. It was going to be close and my heart was beating faster amd faster by the minute. As i checked the camera i saw that Freddy was no where to be seen in a rush i closed the right door knowing Freddy was most likely near it. As the power dwindled down to 4,3,2,1, i felt like my heart was going to explode. As it hit 0 the power went off and now i was in complete darkness unable to even see my hand in front of my face.

Anthony: T-this is-isn't g-g-good.

As i began to panic i began to hear a chime play just like the one from Scotts call. Turning to my left i saw a bright light with two blue eyes staring at me that belonged to the head honcho himself Freddy Fazbear.

Anthony: I-it was you...you were the one who killed him weren't you?

Not even reacting to my question he was either ignoring me or just hadn't heard me over the loud music. Soon the chime had stopped and now i was bathed in complete darkness once again as i heard footsteps getting closer and closer inwas unable to move frozen in fear no matter how hard i tried. Soon i could feel something right in front of me looking down at me ready to strike. Knowing that this could be my last seconds of living i closed my eyes and could only think of one thing to say in my final moments.

Anthony: Forgive me Fritz and Scott i couldn't keep my promise.

And then as if an angel had heard my words it happened.

DING DONG.

The clock had hit 6:00 A.M and it had dawned on me that i had survived the night. Opening my eyes i saw the gigantic form of Freddy right in front of me. Looking up i saw Freddys face looking down at me ready to strike. Panicking i had ran out of my office putting my back to the wall trying to gain as much distance as i could. After a few minutes Freddy walked out of the left door heading back to the show stage with me still lying on the floor both relieved that i was still alive and terrified of what had just happened.

Anthony: I-i can't believe it i'm really alive.

Exhausted mentally and physically i soon had fallen asleep on the floor to tired to make it back to my office.


	10. Chapter 10

Opening my eyes i noticed i was in somekind of room, but it was almost to dark to see anything so i just continued sitting trying to make sense out of a situation that i knew made no sense at all. With just enough light i was able to see my hand or hook which even now surprised me, but only a little.

Anthony: Ok so i know i'm Foxy. The only question is what kind of nightmare will i be forced to emdure this time.

Deciding that standing around would only delay the inevitable i walked through a curtain seeing a hallway to my left. Walking down i soon encountered about four children and upon seeing me ran up to me and began to play with me. As my body automatically took over and told story after story while playing i began to enjoy myself seeing all of the happy children run and play. After a long day and the kids left i went back to the cove wearing a smile on my face. Entering the cove i sat back down and shut my eyes ready to wake up back into the real world. Opening my eyes i realized i was still in the cove and was very surprised.

Anthony: Huh this has never happened before. I guess it was foolish of me to believe this would be a happy dream.

Walking out of the cove i noticed someone was watching me on my right. Looking over i saw the same purple man from before still smirking his sinester smirk.

Anthony: If you think things are going to go the same as last time think again asshole!

Befofe i could rip the bastard to shreads he pointed behind me toward the hallway.

Anthony: Huh why are you...oh no!

Realizing what he meant i ran as fast as i could soon making it to the end of the hallway. Upon getting there i saw a horrifying sight. There were four dead corpses all around the room with blood on the walls.

Anthony: Oh god...no.

Immediately all i saw was red as i ran back as fast as i could back to where that purple fuck was. Seeing him nowhere in sight i ran into the cove turning the place upside down, but yet i was unable to find him.

Purple man: You can't.

Turning around i saw him right outside of the curtain staring at me.

Anthony: Now you die!

In a speed i thought impossible i lunged at him swiping my hook down, but only met air.

Anthony: Where did you go?!

Hearing something running down the hallway i ran after the noise soon coming back to the room from earlier now face to face with the purple guy.

Anthony: Nowhere to run you bastard i'll make you pay for what you did!

Purple guy: You can't.

Before i could finish the job i felt a shock to my back sending me to the ground. Turning my head i saw a man in pink holding a tazer.

Anthony: W-who a-are y-yo-you?

Feeling my body malfunctioning my vision soon darkened and soon felt nothing. Opening my eyes for the third time i saw that i was still on the floor. Getting up i checked my phone and saw it was 6:30.

Anthony: Strange where's the boss?

Heading back in my office i could only stare ar the phone for a minute knowing that inwould have to hear that message once again when the boss got here. Checking the cameras i saw everyone was in place like they should be. Suddenly i heard the sound of a door slamming and soon saw my boss running to my office.

Mr. Fazbear: Sorry i'm late damn traffic jam this morning.

Anthony: Hey boss i have a question.

Mr. Fazbear: Shoot.

Anthony: Have you ever heard the training tapes?

Mr. Fazbear: Nope never felt the need to sense i had Scoot handle them.

Anthony: Um what ever happened to Scott?

Mr. Fazbear: He left his resignation on his desk and left before i arrived to discharge him and never saw him again. That's why i now keep the key to the place so employees after that i kept the key from now on. Why do you ask?

Anthony:...I need to show you something.

Mr. Fazbear: What is it?

Anthony: Just listen.

Clicking the message button the recording from last night went off. Looking over at boss while it went off his face slowly turned from calm into shock and by the end he sat down in the chair unable to keep standing.

Mr. Fazbear: Oh god.

Anthony: You said his resignation was on the table the day he disappeared correct?

Mr. Fazbear: Yes.

For a while we just sat there and then i spoke up.

Anthony: I'm going to head home if that's alright with you boss.

Mr. Fazbear: Yes it's for the best. I will look into this matter further in the mean time get some rest.

Anthony: Ok good luck Mr. Fazbear see you tonight.

On my way home i began to think about the pink guy in the dream. I knew that all of these events weren't just a coincidence and i was determined to get to the bottom of it. After sleeping, taking a shower, and getting dressed it was 3:00 so i looked up Jeremys address and printed it out. After a long drive i made it to Jeremys parked in his driveway and knocked on the door. Soon the door was opened revealing a woman near her 50s answered.

?: Yes?

Anthony: Are you Mrs. Fitzgerald?

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Why yes, but just call me Sarah may i ask who you are?

Anthony: My names Anthony Burnette and i need to talk to your husband is he here?

Sarah: Why yes he's in the living room on your left.

Anthony: Thank you mame.

Walking in i soon made it to the living room and saw Jeremy. Aside from some scars he looked like a normal person near old age with her hair starting to turn grey.

Jeremy: Who are you?

Anthony: Hello my name is Anthony Burnette and i've come here to discuss something important.

Jeremy: Let me guess 87.

Anthony: Yes.

Jeremy: Well forget it i've put it behind me years ago.

Anthony: Please i'm the security guard at Freddy Fazbears and you hold a piece of the puzzle that i really need.

Jeremy: Hold up a minute you're the security guard?

Anthony: Yep for 4 days i've fought for my life at that restaurant.

Jeremy: Why the hell would you work there for more than 1 day?

Anthony: At first it was for curiosities sake and for a nice summer job, but after the first couple days i had been getting dreams. By now i have concluded that they are dreams of the past. Something strange is going on and i fully intend to find out and who was the one that killed those innocent children years ago and the only way to do that is by continuing to work there because every dream that i have is slowly getting me closer to the truth.

After listening to my speech Jeremy closed his eyes and began to think about my answer and after a few minutes opened his eyes and looked at me seriously.

Jeremy: Do you really want to know about the bite of 87?

Anthony: Yes please.

Jeremy: Very well i shall tell you about that horrible day, but first that will require me to start at the beginning the day i began to work at the hell hole that was Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

 **AN: Hey guys another chapter for you here today. Get ready because now we'll be shifting focus for a while to Jeremy and his story hope you enjoy seeing the Toys for the first time. Follow, review, favorite, and i'll see you next time chao.**


End file.
